My Fate's In My Hands
by sesshy'sgurl4lyfe
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic so its of course about Sesshomaru and me. My character is Michelle and she's a hanyou a half snow leopard demon. I took a lot of time on this so ENJOY!
1. Part 1

An alarm clock goes off in my room. "Darn, I don't want to go to school. Why do we have to go back a week before those 'other' people." I whined getting out of my bed slowly. By the way my name is Michelle last names are unnecessary so don't ask. I live in boring as all NJ, oh how I wished I was somewhere else. I'm 16 years old and I looked like I was 14 on steroids. My dad always bugged me about being so heavy topped (not my fault. I hate genes.

Anyways, I currently have a huge crush on this new guy I just met on my block. His name was Sesshomaru (how cute!) he told me how he just moved from Japan. He was stupid sexy, I thought I would die just from looking at his gorgeous eyes. He was about 6ft. from what I guessed. I had told my best friend Ashanti about him, she went completely crazy. I told her she couldn't have him (ha ha.

What am I doing? I need to get back to my morning. Anyways, I went to my closet to get something to wear. Thank God that we didn't have to wear uniforms like my last school. I pulled out a black and purple pleated miniskirt, black leggings, black skater sneakers, a skull headband, and a striped over-the-shoulder tee. I went for a punk look today and boy was I looking good. I let my bang hang out, put the headband on and used a clip to make my hair stick up. For makeup I used some black eyeliner and some purple eye shadow above it only on my upper eyelid. I took one quick glance in the mirror, grabbed my gym/book bag, and headed for the bus stop.

While I was walking down the street I noticed that I was being followed. I turned around and was greeted by my really lame boyfriend, who I was considering leaving.

"Hey bum." I said to him.

"What you call me a bum for?" Rio asked rather dumbly.

"Because it fits you so well. How come you didn't come see me last night?"

"Aww babe come on. I told you I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"There was a party last night and I just had to be there."

"So if you went to the party why couldn't I go with you."

"I don't know."

"I hope you didn't forget about me being in on every party in the county. I checked all the parties and you weren't at any of them. And don't tell me you left, because nobody saw you."

"I definitely went to a party last night."

"Whatever. I don't feel like arguing when I know I'm right. Besides I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?! Why's that?!"

"I don't want a lying, cheating, punk for a boyfriend."

"Fine, stupid little girl."

"Oh no! I know you didn't just call me a stupid little girl."

I dropped that punk so fast that he hit the floor before my things did.

"You are so sad. I didn't even hit you that hard." I said mocking him.

"Michelle please, you hit like a two year old."

"You just mad I left you. I got to go now. Buh-bye buh-bye now buh-bye." I got on my bus and was gone.

I felt good after I dumped Rio, he was truly an idiotic being. Now I could focus on trying to be with Sesshy! I know my task would be hard, so I kicked it off by sitting right next to him on the bus.

"Hey Michelle. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can I call you Sesshy? Your name is so long."

"Whatever."

"I love your attitude. It's so in your face. So have you made any friends other than me?"

"No. I met some girl who said she knew you. I walked away from her because she started to freak me out."

"Oh I know who that is. Anyways, So would you like to get acquainted with anyone in particular that you've seen?"

"Other than you, no. You seem normal. I like your style. If I didn't think so down on myself I would probably date you."

"Really? You seem so confident, I don't see anything wrong. You're sexy-sexy. I'd date you in a heartbeat along with every other girl at school. But they're bums, and I'm not," I smiled really big and he laughed a little, "See I'm normal."

We continued to talk for a while and just before the bus pulled up to the school I 'accidentally' bumped my head against his.

"Oh sorry Sesshy." I said blushing a little.

"That's okay." Sesshomaru replied after standing up. I looked in his eyes and I felt really daring. I would have kissed him but I got nervous, lost my footing, and really hit my head against his, hard.

"Michelle, are you buzzed or something?"

"No. I'm just a little nervous."

"What for?"

"I don't know I just get really nervous around you. I'm really into you I guess."

"Okay."

I really hoped I didn't scare him away. I thought he was really nice, and it didn't hurt that he was so cute. I got off the bus and got a few nice comments on my look along with some evil glares. I pretty much ignored those people by now. It was mainly girls with attitudes I didn't like. I have my best friends, and in reality, that's all I need for now. Just as soon as I walked into school I had a sudden sensation, it was dark and gloomy. I knew who it was that was causing this feeling and I really didn't like them. See I have this weird sort-of power that allows me to see and feel the aura of a person's soul. Anyway, the person I felt was Ashley, a psychotic girl in my school who thought she ruled the school with an iron fist.

"Ashley." I said with a grin when she walked up to me.

"Michelle," she said, "I heard you and Rio split up."

"Yes what's it to you?"

"You know I've had my eye on him for the longest so I called him up and he asked me out."

"He's only doing that to get back at me since he knows how much I don't like you."

"Even if it is true, I really could care less. And you know what? I do."

I sighed after that to keep myself from throwing up.

"Whatever, I just know that it's over between us and I'm soooo ecstatic." I walked away after that, because I knew how she was, she would always be the last to say something.

"Bye Michelle!" she yelled back to me. I mumbled under my breath pretty much until I got to my locker.

After school I had to go and baby-sit some little brat for my neighbor. This kid's aura was so dark I thought he would kill me when I had my back turned. I hated being in a room with him but I needed the $300 an hour I was getting for my hard work. Besides, he had an older brother who was hot, and I had been eyeing him too. Unfortunately, he always had a girlfriend, and I would probably be seeing them in a total make out session the whole time I was there. That's all he pretty much ever did when he had a girlfriend, and this time would be no different. However, when I saw him he was with a girl, and they were actually talking face to face. I thought my eyes were fooling me, but when I looked again it seemed as though he was actually paying attention to what she was saying. I didn't bother to listen, because I knew that if they were holding a conversation it wasn't anything I would be interested in. I really wished that I wasn't here at the moment, but something deep inside me was telling me to stay and like a dummy I did. A few minutes later I hear an explosion and the house shook for a moment.  
That kid just begs to get into trouble. I wondered what he did this time as I went upstairs to his room. Guess what he did to cause the explosion? I had no clue how he managed to take a videogame controller and turn it into a bomb but he did.

I could tell that tonight wouldn't be very pleasant. All of a sudden out of nowhere there was a knock at the front door, so I went to answer it.

"Sesshy? Why are you here?"

"Well, you know that explosions like the one that came from this house tend to be very loud. I just so happened to be watching TV when I heard it and I decided to investigate."

"Oh, well that was the kid who I'm watching. He's a real pain and his aura is almost pitch black." I gasped. I just told him my secret.

"His what?"

"His...never mind. Just ignore what I said, it's not important."

"Okay, well I'm next door if you need anything."

"Thanks Sesshy. I'll see you tomorrow."

I needed some coffee so I went in the kitchen not knowing that they didn't have any.

"Inuyasha! Where's the coffee at?" I called for the little kid's brother.

"Sorry Michelle There is none. Want me to run and get some?"

"No you're busy I'll get it another way."

"Alright."

He was being so nice it was not like him at all, so I figured it was a guy thing. I ended up calling Sesshy, go figure.

"Hello? Sesshy?"

"Hey Michelle, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Fire away."

"I don't want to sound annoying, but I really need some coffee and I can't go to Starbucks to get some, because I can't leave this kid for two seconds," I said out of breath, "to make a long story short, I NEED SOME COFFEE PLEASE!"

"Umm just calm down. I'll bring some over. Just give me a minute."

"Thanks Sesshy! I love you so much right now!" I hung up the phone and waited for him to come over. Ten minutes or so went by and there was a knock at the door. Thank God for Sesshy. I answered the door and invited him in.  
"Thanks again for the coffee," I said, "I'll pay you back tomorrow, if that's okay for you."

"Yeah it's okay, I guess."

"You can sit down if you want." Sesshomaru looked reluctant to sit but he did.

"What did you get," I asked pointing to his cup.

"Something that I just wanted to try. I got you something with chocolate in it since you told me you like chocolate."

"Wow you remembered that? My ex would have never been able to do something like that. Sesshy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"What? The explosion?"

"No I mean earlier on the bus. It's just that I couldn't help it."

"I understand don't even bother trying to explain it."

Sesshomaru got up, took my hand, and pulled me in him arms, and I felt his heartbeat thumping in my ear. He was warm and inviting, so I hugged him back, and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. All of a sudden I felt someone walk into the kitchen, and I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway.

"Um, Michelle who is this?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look.

"Inuyasha meet Sesshomaru. He lives right next door. I'm surprised that you don't know each other by now."

"I've seen this mutt around." Sesshy snapped. I was surprised at what he said about Inuyasha.

"Sesshy, how could you say something like that?" I cried out.

"Because he is. I see him everyday with some new girl and they're always inside his house. It's quite apparent what he's been up to in his free time."

"Wow, Inuyasha what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I don't have to explain myself, I'm 17 years old, and I'm pretty sure I can live my own life. Quit bugging me about it!," Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru at that point, "And what are you, my brother? Who are you to tell me how to live?"

"Maybe you didn't notice this but I never said anything like that. Maybe if you spent more time paying attention then you would have heard what I said." Inuyasha's face twisted up and he stormed off into another room.

"Umm that was awkward. Sesshy maybe you should go home now. I don't want to get in trouble for having you over here while their parents arent home. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you want a ride?"

"Alright, what time are we leaving?"

"A quarter to eight. Think you can do that?"

"Yes I believe so." I walked him to the door and surprisingly he turned towards me and gave me a quick and light kiss on my lips.

"Later." he said and walked towards his house. I waved him goodbye and locked the door behind me. I was glad that me and Sesshomaru had gotten so close to each other, because I didn't like to be alone. I've always been like that, my dad thinks that it's normal.

I sat in Inuyasha's house for the rest of that night, thinking about you know who. I also felt confused about whether Sesshy wanted us to be just friends or more than that. You have no idea how much I wanted to be in his arms at that point, because maybe that would clear things up. It's so confusing being in my shoes.

The next day I was preparing to go to school. I grabbed a blue Aeropostale tank top, white v-cut tee, white cargo capris, and some fresh white Nikes. I curled my hair for the big wavy affect and put a blue a blue and white custom hat on with silver hoops. I took a quick look in the mirror, grabbed my bags, and walked out the door for Sesshy's house.

I pulled up to his house to find him in his car reading a book that looked like a instruction book. I quickly got into the car and asked him about it before he could put it away.

"Hey Sesshy. What's that?"

"Can you keep a secret Michelle" he asked looking in my eyes.

"Of course."

"I found this book on my bed this morning, and I know it's not mine. When I was little my mother told me I was a demon."

"Really? You're not messing with my head right?"

"No I'm serious. I think my mom left me this book. It's how I can use my powers."

"I have a secret too. I can sense people's auras and I have these heightened cat reflexes that just started when you moved here. This is really weird."

"I agree. Look the book I found said that there is a girl who I will meet who is half leopard half human, you must be that girl."

"No, it can't be. I mean I have powers, but I'm not a half demon."

"Umm you might want to think that one over. Why do you have a tail then?"

"What?!," I started screaming, "Why do I have a tail?!" I cried in a panicked voice.

This by far was the weirdest day of my life and my life was weird. I watched my new tail swing back and forth. I must have been a snow leopard or something, because my tail was a grayish white color. I sat in the car and realized I can't go to school like this!

"Sesshy, what about school?! I can't go like this!"

"Just hide it and you'll be fine. I've been hiding me ears for a while now and nobody's said anything."

"What's wrong with your ears?" He took a piece of hair covering his ear and moved it so I could see.

"Your hair is silver now too?"

"Michelle, my hair has always that way."

"Really I never noticed. Wow your ear does look different. It's all pointy." I said poking his ear.

"What was that for?!"

"I don't know I got bored. Besides it looked weird so I had to poke it."

"Umm okay, I guess so."

"Alright I'll hide it, but if my ears turn weird I'm going home."

He started the car and we headed for school. Fortunately, I was known for wearing weird outfits so when my ears, fangs, and claws grew in nobody seemed to notice, except Ashley.

"Hi Michelle." Ashley said with a fake smile.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood Ash."

"Ooo touchy are we? Well, I just wanted to know what was up with the fake ears."

Unfortunately, my ears matched my emotions, and my ear twitched at her comment.

"Nothing at all Ashley."

"Why did it just twitch?"

"Why did what just twitch?"

"Your ear. It's not real is it?" She moved to touch it.

"Umm. No that would be weird and that's not possible."

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you later." I rolled my eyes and walked away as quickly as I could. I ended up running into my best friend, and we started talking about my dilemma.

"Hey Michelle. What's up with the ears?"

"I just found out that I'm half demon. And Sesshy is a full demon." I whispered in her ear.  
"What?!"

"Sshh. Stop being loud. I don't want the whole school to know."

"Sorry, but I mean that's some kind of news. When did you find out?"

"This morning. I guess that's why I've never met my mom before and live with my dad. I know that he's not a demon, so it must be my mom."

Just then the bell rang.

"Sorry Michelle. I got to go I'll see you later at lunch."

"Okay." I said and we both headed for class.

Unfortunately I can't wear hats in school, so all of my teachers kept asking me what was up with my ears, and I told them that somebody super glued them to my head. They were all kind of unimpressed with my excuse, so they just left it at that. My tail stayed hidden behind my book bag so it hurt when I sat down. I just couldn't wait to get home.

It was lunchtime and I had plans to meet up with Ashanti.

"Hey Ashanti! Grab us a table." I cried to her from across the room.  
After I got my lunch I walked over to her.

"Hey." she said as she looked up from her book.

"Not eating today?"

"No, I ate."

"That fast?"

"Yeah I was eating in the line, and you know how slow it can be."

"True. So what's new other than the fact that I have a tail, some ears, and newly grown fangs."

"You have a tail?! I want a tail!"

"What is wrong with you? I told you to keep it down. People are going to keep harassing me if they find out."

"Sorry. I just can't believe it. I wish I was half demon. Your ears are cute."

"Thanks. I love my ears and tail, it can pick things up."

"Wow. Oh didn't you tell me that Sesshomaru was a demon too?"

"Yeah he is, his ears look like elf ears. He told me he was destined to meet me. I guess I have to take fate into my own hands because there"s something I feel like I have to do."

"You have to figure it out on your own?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sesshy's book can tell me more. The only problem is that I don"t think he wants me to see it. He hid it from me this morning."

"I wonder why. There must be something in there it says about you. Maybe you two have to get married." Ashanti said while laughing.

"Who knows. All I know is that I need to get that book and fast. Maybe it'll give me a better way to hide my tail and ears. This whole book bag thing is not working out. My tail is killing me and I can't expose it. THIS SUCKS!"

Everybody turned and looked at me and some random guy screamed freak.

"Um Michelle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?!," I said turning around, "Oh sorry Sesshy. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you over there?" he asked pointing to the door.

"I guess so. Be right back Shay."

Ashanti nodded in agreement and mouthed to me 'book'. I nodded and headed off with Sesshy. We walked into the hallway and started talking.

"Look Michelle, I need you to come over to my house so we can really talk."

"We can't talk here?"

"No, it's not exactly the best place to talk. I'll explain later. What was your friend saying before we left?"

"Oh, nothing, just something we talked about. Hey, is there more to that book that you had earlier? I feel like there's something I need to do now that I know what I am."

"Well there is something but like I said earlier we have to talk later. I"ll let you see the book later. Okay?"

"Yeah. I can wait."

"Michelle, there's something right there." he said pointing to my face.

"Where?"

"I'll get it." at that moment he reached in for my face, and I swore he was going to kiss me, but he stopped inches from my face. He wiped whatever it was off of my face and stepped back.

"There."

"Thanks."

"Oh I almost forgot." he leaned into me and kissed me, so I kissed him back and we continued to kiss until the bell rang two minutes later. I went on throughout my day and met up with Ashanti after school. We both headed for Sesshomaru's car where he was waiting for me.

"Hey, do you think my friend could get a ride Sesshy?"

"Only if she gets dropped off on our block."

"That's okay she's staying at my house anyway. She knows our little secret so she's coming to our meeting too."

"Why would you tell her that?!"

"Don't worry, she has a perfect aura she has no intention on doing anything to hurt us. Plus I know she wants her powers too. I have a feeling she'll have them soon."

"What?! I'm getting powers too?!"

"Yes you are. We're sort of related."

"How related?"

"Like cousin related. I figured it out the other day."

"How?"

"It's a long story that I'm not getting into."

"No wonder people say we look like twins."

"Exactly. So what do you Sesshy?"

"She can get a ride. I guess," he said rolling his eyes at me, "Michelle, look at your hair!"

"What's wrong?," I said taking a glance at my hair, "Oh my gosh!" My hair started growing and getting darker. The once thigh length hair had grown down to my knees. It had turned a sort-of faded black color. I absolutely loved it!

"Ouch!" Ashanti cried out. Sesshomaru and I turned to see what happened and to our surprise she had a tail.

"Shay, you have a tail...and ears!," I cried out, "I'm jealous, You've got cheetah demon in you."

"Yes! I got my powers!"

"No you just got a tail and some ears." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up. You don't know what I have." Ashanti snapped back.

"If you say so. I just happen to know that you don't and if you did you wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Come on Sesshy. Don't spoil her fun. She just got them so leave her alone." I said while getting in the car.

Soon we were heading for Sesshomaru's house and I was getting anxious. Shay and I went to my house to change into some comfortable clothes since we would probably be at Sesshy's for a while. We both wore skirts so we could easily hide our tails and be able to sit when we needed to.

We headed for Sesshomaru's house down the block, and I noticed Inuyasha across the street. He started walking across the street to come see us and didn't notice the car heading down the block. I tried to warn him, but by then it was too late, the car had hit him and then left. Ashanti and I ran to where he lay on the ground and tried to help him. I performed CPR, but we were losing him fast. Finally put a hand to his heart and her hand glowed a bright blue almost turquoise color.

"Shay? What are you doing?" I said look at her face. She was in a deep trance-like state. I saw his breathing becoming regular and I put my hand to his heart, which started beating at a normal pace again.

"Shay, you saved him!"

"I did? That must be my powers. I have healing powers? Boooring."

"No, you'll have more soon."

"Oh, okay then." At that moment Inuyasha came too and sat up.

"What just happened?," he asked, rubbing his head, "I feel like I got hit by a car."

"Well you did, almost. Ashanti saved you but you hit your head in the process."

"Oh. Okay. I don't even remember why I crossing the street."

"Maybe Shay should take you home," I said winking at Ashanti, "you know just to help you and make sure you don't fall."

"Okay. I might need some help getting up."

Ashanti got him to his feet, gave me a thumbs up, and walked Inuyasha to his house. I went to Sesshomaru's house to tell him that Ashanti would be late coming over. I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer so I knocked again. Sesshomaru answered the door in a towel and his body was wet.

"Sorry, I was in the shower," he said in between pants, "You can come in if you want. Where's your friend at?"

I walked in, "She's at Inuyasha's. He got hit by a car."

"Good, that mutt deserved it."

"Sesshomaru! How could you say something like that?! Inuyasha has every right to live as you or me. How he chooses to spend that time is his business. Don't you want to know how he survived?"

"No, not really."

"But Ashanti has her powers."

"Oh, is that so? I guess she's overreacting to the whole thing and wants to use them."

"Of course. I like your body." I said in a trance staring as he went up the stairs. I didn't think he heard me say that last part though and he turned his head.

"What? Did you say something?"

"No. Not at all. Are you going to be long? I'm anxious to find out what we talked about earlier."

"Just give me a second."

I sat in one of the chairs close to me and looked around the high ceiling room and my eyes fell to a particular piece of artwork on the wall. I had recognized the piece, because it was one of my favorites and right next to it was another of my favorites.

"Wow. I didn't know that you liked Monet."

"Oh , those are my mom's," Sesshy said when he walked down the stairs, "You like art? Since when?"

"For a while now. I actually wanted to be an artist but I figured that I am way too lazy to do that. I do draw in my spare time and it brings back memories."

"Of what?"

"When I was younger. My grandmother always supported me about drawing. She used to be an artist so I was inspired by her."

"Where is she now? If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was about 12, she moved to Paris, and I haven't heard from her since I really wish she here right now," I started to cry, "She would know how to help me cope with this whole half-demon thing."

Sesshomaru moved toward me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He could tell I was upset about the whole thing so he just held me.

"I'm sorry I said anything about that Michelle. I just want to feel needed. Like you can tell me anything."

"I don't mind. I know what you mean. I can see that it wasn't intentional. I can't believe I just started crying like that out of nowhere. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." I paused for a minute because well that's what I do.

"Umm Michelle? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just space out sometimes. I meant to ask you what that kiss was about earlier."

"Oh that. Well like I said there are a lot of things that I myself have just learned. One of them has to do with that kiss. In the book I had earlier it tells me what both our destinies hold."

"And that relates how?"

"Well it says that you and I are destined to be married."

"Married?"

"Yes, it's a very serious thing. I understand if you want to decline-"

"No I'm perfectly fine with marrying you Sesshomaru." I said interrupting him.

"Oh well then. I guess that that's settled then. We can talk about the arrangements for it later. Now the other thing is that we are going to have to go to Japan together."

"What? Why? I can't just leave everything here. What about my friends and family? What's the point in going to Japan?"

"The point in going is so that you and I can live together in a feudal era of Japan searching for a way to make me powerful."

"Wait so you just want to drag me along so you can become better?"

"No, no that's not what I mean at all. Once I find a way to get stronger, I'll be able to live the rest of life with you. If not then I'll die by the hands of my father's enemies."

"Oh, well that still sounds as though your were using me."

"Michelle I promise you I'm not. I would like to live a long life and would love to live it out with you by my side. The time I've spent out here with you has shown me why we were meant for each other. You're nothing at all like the crazy American girls I've met. There's something different about you and that's why I'm here now."

"Really? You don't think I'm a freak of nature or anything like that?"

"Not at all. However different you may be from everyone else. Your friend though may just take the cake."

"She is a little eccentric, but that's why we're best friends. It's sort of what makes us good for each other."

"Do you think that she'll want to come to Japan with us?"

"Of course. We both have been coming up with a way to get out of this boring hole in the wall."

"Maybe you should tell her then. We have to leave soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Well I guess we'll have to leave by the end of the week."

"A week! That's almost no time at all!" I started to panic.

"Calm down. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is wear the clothes off your back. I'll get a passport, tickets, and when we get to Japan we'll go shopping."

"I can't do that. How can you afford all of that."

"Well I'm the heir of a huge company in Japan my mother runs. So-"

"Your filthy stinking rich?"

"In a way yes."

"That's alright. I liked you before I knew about the money."

"I know. Just another thing to love about you."

"Ha ha. You're making me blush, stop it."

"Well since you asked."

"I'm going to go and get Ashanti. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay. Try not to get run over." I got up from the couch and went over to Inuyasha's house. I didn't see the car out front and I didn't sense that bad little kid's aura. I assumed that he left with his parents. That means that Inuyasha and Ashanti were alone and I was hoping she didn't do something stupid. I walked up to the door and knocked hard and frantically. I heard a glass break, a bang, and some shuffling noises.

"You two better not be in there doing what I think you are!" I yelled at the door and banging on it simultaneously. While I was banging on the door it swung open and out comes Ashanti. Her hair was in just about every direction possible.

"Hey Michelle, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it," I said cutting her off, "Where's that Inuyasha at?"

"He's upstairs."

That was all I needed to know. I took one quick look at Ashanti and then I bounded up the hallway, took a quick right and leaped up the stairs. It was fun being a demon, half-demon, whatever. Of course Ashanti was at my heels and almost caught me but I brushed her off. I got to Inuyasha's door and flung it open almost breaking it off the hinges and to my surprise he wasn't in there. I moved to check the closet but froze when I heard movement downstairs that otherwise wouldn't have caught my attention. Thank you leopard ears! From the sound of it he was in the bathroom with the door locked. Lucky for him that I didn't want him to know I was half-demon otherwise I'd have hunted him down. I grabbed Ashanti up and we headed for the door. Before I walked out the door I yelled at Inuyasha a warning.  
My first instinct was to yell at Ashanti but I had too much on my mind. She had to learn on her own, besides it's not like I'm her mother.

"Ashanti," I said while we walked to Sesshy's, "Don't hang around Inuyasha too much."

"What, why?" she said about ready to cry.

"Because, you might be leaving soon," I paused, "We might be leaving soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Sesshy."

"What did he say?"

"He said that we're getting married and moving to Japan." Ashanti was speechless and stopped walking.  
"Ashanti? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Umm no. What about me?"

"Well you can come too."

"I don't want to leave. I hate living here don't get me wrong, but I can't just leave everything behind."

"You don't have to go. You can stay here but I'm definitely leaving. I have to go to Japan with Sesshy or else he'll be killed."

"By who?"

"He said his father, who had many enemies. Apparently Sesshomaru's a target because he could be just as powerful as his father maybe even more."

"That makes sense. Why would there be demons around Japan anyway?"

"They aren't in a way. He said we would have to travel to a feudal era to figure it out. I think that's where he has to live." Ashanti stared at me like it would be the last time we'd be together.  
"Don't look at me like that Ashanti. You're scaring me."

"I'm going to think about going with you guys. I don't want to leave Inuyasha."

"I told you not to get too close."

"Yeah a little too late if you ask me. I got close before your rampage."

"Sorry about that. Maybe he'll decide to come with us."

"Won't he get killed running around like that with us?"

"Not if we make him part demon."

"And you can do that?" she said with a questioning look.

"Maybe."

"Stop playing. How?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get him to come with us and you'll see when I do."

"What? Why? Does that mean I'll have to wait? You know I hate waiting Michelle."

"Yes I do know but you'll have to wait. He might not want to go to Japan let alone become part demon."

"True. I really don't like you right now."

"I know," I said hugging her, "You know you love me."

"Maybe," she said, "Just kidding. You know I do."

"I wonder IF Sesshy's going to take this okay."

"Right, I forgot about him. He doesn't like Inuyasha very much does he?"

"Not at all. Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I can't believe you're getting married," she starts to sob dramatically, "It's so sweet."

I started laughing at her and she joined in. We finally got to Sesshomaru's house and walked inside. Sesshomaru was in the same place that I left him in. It actually looked like he never even moved.

"Did you tell her?" Sesshomaru asked when he heard the door close.

"Yeah. She'll think on it. She's going to ask Inuyasha to come too."

"Fine."

"That's it? I thought you'd say no."

"No, I only said okay because they too like us are destined to be together."

"How did you know? Did the book tell you?"

"Sort of"

"What's that supposed to mean? 'sort of''?"

"It doesn't go into detail in the book but I can guess from it."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit next to Sesshy when I noticed the look on Ashanti's face. I forgot she was there and we were talking about her and Inuyasha. She had a look of pure happiness on her face and I was glad to see her happy. I couldn't wait until the end of the week we were bound for Japan.

Two days later Ashanti told Inuyasha she was going to Japan and of course he wanted to go too. So it was set, we were all going to be going to Japan together. Sesshomaru took care of everything courtesy of his mom. Sesshy and I decided to wait until we got settled in Japan to start planning our wedding. I wished the end of the week would hurry up already.

Finally the end of the week was here and I would no longer have to live the boring life for as long as I lived. The day we left couldn't be any better. Other than a few clouds and a possible shower on the way our flight would be nothing but first class again thanks to my future mother-in-law. Ashanti and I already missed our parents and we hadn't even left the block yet.

"I guess this is it Ashanti," I said looking at the neighborhood, "No more New Jersey."

"Yeah. I guess this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Bye-bye New Jersey."

"Hello Japan"

We both sighed and got in Sesshy's car.

At the airport Sesshy and Inuyasha were at each other's throats trying to figure out which way would be the fastest to get to the terminal. Of course Ashanti got tired of hearing it and left so I followed her to make sure she didn't get lost. We told them to meet us there and we didn't see them for two hours. Not because of terminal traffic but because they got into a fight and had to go through security. They were strip searched (I missed it. Boo-hoo) and then they had to go and get our stuff which took forever because they got lost along the way. When they finally got to us they looked worse than when we left them. Inuyasha had a black eye and Sesshomaru had a busted lip. I actually think they both deserved it for being so stupid and now they would have to wait until we were alone for Ashanti to work her powers.

When we finally got on the plane it was amazing how great the service of first class was. I felt like I was being pampered and it felt a little strange just because I wasn't used to it. There was nothing to do for the whole flight other than listen to my music. After a while I looked up some Japanese fashions to see what I liked for future shopping reference. Ashanti pointed out some interesting looking kimonos that were very modern but kind of on the short side.

"Just wear some spankies under it. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't disapprove of it." I said laughing a little. Inuyasha turned his head toward me.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," Ashanti, "How much do we have to spend Sesshomaru? If you don't mind me asking."

"About half a million for you both in American dollars."

"What?!" both me and Ashanti said at the same time in disbelief.

"Is that too much?"

"Umm. Maybe for Michelle but not me," Ashanti said. I gave her a smack upside her head, "What did I say?"

"Too much. Sesshy I know I'm your soon to be wife but don't you think you've pampered us enough already? That's a lot of money on some people you barely even know."

"I don't think so. I don't spend my money anyway. My mom always tells me to, but I see no point in material things."

"I guess I can't tell you otherwise so I give up."

"Now Michelle was it really that hard to say that?" Ashanti asked.

"I don't know. What kind of question is that? My dad always taught me to not be greedy. I guess that's where it comes from. It's not like I have problems with it I'll get over it."

"Yes, I can't wait to go shopping. My first time in a place not close to home."

"I am missing my dad I'll have to call him when we get to the house."

"Where do we live anyway Sesshomaru?" Ashanti asked.

"Near where I grew up. It's not too far from my mom's company so you'll meet her tonight."

"Really? I'll look forward to that. What time will it be when we land?" I asked.

"It'll be around 10 o'clock in the morning so try to get some sleep."

I wished I could but I was so hyper from knowing I would be in Japan soon. It took me an hour to go to sleep but by that time I was the last one up as usual. I had a dream that someone was trying to kill Sesshomaru and had taken me as bait to get him to come save me. It worked and Sesshomaru was almost killed but when he was revived I woke up. He was in my face and he was carrying me. We were at the house and I had slept through the whole time from the terminal to the car ride there. It felt good being in Sesshy's arms I felt safe. My dream however concerned me, my dreams were warnings of what was to come and I had to talk to Sesshy about it.

"Sesshy? I have to talk to you."

"Okay what is it?" he said putting me down.

"I had a dream on the plane that you were almost killed."

"That's my life story. That's why we're here now. I have to get stronger."

"I know but can't you just stay in this era?"

"No, I'm putting my mom at risk. The demons of the other world will come for me however they can if I don't go now. I can't risk that. They might even come after you."

"That's what happened in my dream though."

"I'll have to leave as soon as-"

"No! You can't leave that's how they got me in the first place."

"But-"

"Just stay please?" I practically begged him to stay with me.

"Alright."

"I feel safer with you anyway. Have I ever told you that?"

"No but I'm glad that I'm here to make you feel that way."

"Thank you for not leaving."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I'd have stayed close by even if I was to leave."

"Just give me your word that you won't go sneaking off."

"I promise you Michelle I won't leave your side. Not even if you asked me to. I'll always be there."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me just yet," he said looking very serious, "You may get killed because of what I am and I'll never forgive myself If you do."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Better than you think I can."

"I'll believe it. You haven't hurt yourself so far so I think you'll be fine."

We walked into the little house which reminded me of 'The Grudge'. It had a more homey feel to it though, it wasn't creepy at all. It was a tan-like color that looked contrasting against the other houses next to it. I would never get lost trying to find it because it stood out so much. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't in New Jersey anymore and it felt good. I decided I should call my dad so I walked into the house and asked Sesshy for a phone. He pulled his cell phone from out his pocket and handed it to me. I dialed my dad's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Hey sweetie! Did you make it okay?" he said with a little concern.

"Yes. We made it. No terrorists came to hijack our plane." I said jokingly and he laughed.

"I wasn't assuming the worst. Tell Sesshomaru or whatever his name is to keep his hands off of you."

"But dad I told you that we were getting married so I don't think he can promise you too much."

"Don't think you can do whatever in Japan. I've got eyes watching you."

"You are the creepiest old guy I know." I said with a worried look.

"Just letting you know. Well I'll let you go I know you probably want to go see the city so have fun. Not too much fun though. I got my eyes on you."

"Creepy," I said and hung up the phone, "My dad says he's watching me you guys. He's got people watching me. Do you know how creepy that is?"

"Yes. My dad is the same," Ashanti said, "You know what he told me before I left?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"He said he would hunt Inuyasha down if he even breathed on me." she said with a worried look.

"Why are parents so insane?" I asked.

Nobody knew so we left it at that. I took a look into my room, which Sesshomaru pointed out. The room was bigger than the one I had back in Jersey, which was good for me because it meant I could store more things. My new wardrobe would be put into my new walk-in closet (I loved this place!). Sesshomaru came in the closet I was inspecting and grabbed me from behind and turned me around to face him.

"Sesshy what are you-" I started to say but he pressed his lips to mine.

"Think your dad can see us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he would approve?"

"Not really but it's not like I'm doing anything serious." I said wondering why he asked me these things.

"I love you Michelle. I can't stand it too. I wish we were married already. I would want you to be mine forever."

"I thought I was. What happened?" I said with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. I want you to have my last name."

"What is your last name?"

"You'll find out soon. I can't tell you now."

"Why not?" I said looking at him with my head tilted to the side.

"Not that I can't but I don't want you to know until we get married. No specific reason just how I want it."

"Okay. I guess so. You are so weird. I love you Sesshomaru." I said lovingly. I looked into his eyes and saw his soul (not literally. I think.

His whole being was wonderful. His aura, his mind, his body, everything seemed perfect to me. He wasn't perfect though, I could tell. If he had to he would do something bad to make it right. Killing was not something he wished to do but he could. I could see all these things when I looked in his eyes. It was like I could read him like a book. I wondered to myself if this was one of my powers, seeing a person's soul, if so I'd have to try it later.

"Sesshy, what are you thinking?" I asked him.

"About you. I can't stop thinking about you. So small but your so tough. Beauty inside and out it's not heard of. I can't believe this isn't a dream." he answered.\

"I feel the same. I would have thought it was a dream too. It feels so right though and that's why it's not so dreamy."

"Come on," he said picking me up, "Places to go. People to meet. I want to introduce you to somebody I think you and Ashanti would love."

"Who?" I asked with a questioning look.

He stayed silent and carried me in his arms to the main room where everyone else waited. He put me down and I felt empty instantly but soon got over it. He handed me and Ashanti each a card and before I could ask explained. They were cards with money on them, which was easier to carry than half a million. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked us to the car, which I noticed was very miniature sized. I wondered if we would fit in it, amazingly we did.

"See you guys later. We'll be back in a few hours." I said out the window.

"What?!," Inuyasha said, "Ashanti I can't stay that long away from you. You guys must be crazy."

"You can follow us and carry our bags if you want." Ashanti said laughing.

"A chance to show off my muscles? Okay. You coming Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. I have to watch these two and make sure they don't get lost." he said with emphasis toward me.

"I won't get lost," I said thinking about it, "No wait, I will. Come on and get in the car."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru climbed into another car behind us and we headed off for the best shops in Japan. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I had $500,000 and was spending it in Japan. Ashanti and I found what we wanted and were only out for three hours. We took a lunch break with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who looked like they were dying from pain.

"Are you happy you came with us." I asked the guys.  
They both shook their heads.

"Don't worry. We're done. You can put that stuff in the car now and we'll grab a table." Ashanti said.  
They walked away and we walked inside the most elegant sushi restaurant I'd ever seen.

"That was fun. I can't wait to wear everything." I said stuffing my face with food.

"Michelle slow down before you choke."

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day." I said to her wiping my mouth off.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." she said looking at the door.

"Don't worry. They probably had to get another car. Maybe two." I said laughing.  
She laughed with me and the guys finally appeared and we ate together. After the restaurant we headed home.

"Home sweet home." I said with a smile.

"I want you all to meet someone." Sesshy said when we walked through the door.

"Who?" we all said at once.

"My little sister." Sesshomaru said pointing to a little girl in the center of the room.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashanti and I said at the same time. We both started cooing at her.

She looked like she couldn't have been more than 8 years old. Sesshomaru told us that her name was Rin. I instantly fell in love with her. Although she looked nothing at all like her older brother, she was too cute to argue with.

"Hi Rin." I said in a high pitched voice that annoyed me but I couldn't help it with cute little kids around.

"Hi. Who are you people? Sesshy told me you were his friends." Rin said in a low voice.

"You can say that we are. I'm closer to Sesshy than just a friend but I'm Michelle"

"Hi Michelle." she said enthusiastically.

Ashanti introduced herself next, "I'm Ashanti, Rin."

"Hi."

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said in his little corner.

We all finished introducing ourselves and started to look at each other in silence. Rin walked over to me and circled me as if she was making sure I was good.

"Rin? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru said you were special to him and I was trying to figure out why."

I took her into my room so I could explain it to her. In my room we sat down on the bed and she sat unusually close to me.

"Well Rin, your brother thinks I'm special because he cares about me very much. You know how he loves you?," I asked and she nodded, "Well it's like he loves me too."

"He did tell me that he loved you but he didn't really explain it to me. It makes sense now. So why did you come out here with him?" For a little girl she sure asked a lot of questions.

"Well I know his little secret and I have one too. I came out here not only because we love each other but because he needs my help to live a long time."

"Oh okay. That's all I wanted to know. I like you Michelle." Rin said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and I felt so close to her even though we just met. It was like we had known each other for a long time. I walked her back into the room with the others and they all turned their heads when we walked in. Rin was holding my hand and it looked like we were the best of friends.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Sesshomaru said.

"It's like we already met." I said sitting down next to him.

"What now?" Ashanti asked.

"I'm beat but I want to do something fun. Any ideas Sesshy?" I asked.

"We can meet my mom."

"Sounds fun." Inuyasha said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Nobody asked you pain in my-" Sesshy started to say but I cut him off.

"Now, now, Inuyasha doesn't have to go. He can stay here alone."

"Why? Ashanti's here." Inuyasha said.

"You two can't be left alone. Remember what happened last time?"

Both Ashanti and Inuyasha put their heads down and said nothing. We sat there until there was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru went to answer it. He came back a moment later and told us that the car was here. I didn't even see him arrange anything but I figured it was just that easy for him. We all headed for the car and got in with our soul mates so to speak. Five minutes or so later we arrived at a tall building that stood above the others surrounding it. The building had a symbol on it that looked like a dog with some Japanese writing under it.

We walked inside and entered a lobby with the largest desk I had ever seen stretching almost all the way across the room which was large in itself. The ceiling reached all the way to the top of the building and you could see each individual floor from the lobby. A woman who looked very young walked up to us and bowed before hugging Sesshomaru. I wondered who this lady was and then.

"Guys this is my mother." Sesshomaru said standing next to her.

All of our mouths dropped because we didn't expect her to be as young looking as she did. She looked not a day over 26 other than her hair which looked a fading gray, almost like Sesshomaru's.

"Hello everyone. I assume that you are Michelle." she said looking at me. I nodded and she waved for me to come over. She nodded at Sesshomaru and he took the others for a tour of the company.

"Michelle, Sesshomaru has told me all about you. He told me that you are a half demon just like the book I gave him said. You and him are destined to be and you're prettier than I imagined." Sesshy's mom said, walking with me.

"Thank you. I would have to say the same about you. You look so young. Not that I imagined you old or anything but you look younger than most people with kids." I said trying not to sound insulting.

"I understand what you mean. I have looked this way for the past 200 years. The only thing of my appearance that has changed is my hair color, it is fading."

"You can't possibly be that old. Why did you live so long?" I asked trying to understand.

"When I had my first child I stopped aging and the same I believe will happen to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Even though you are only half demon the same rule applies to you as me. After your firstborn you will retain your youth for as long as you live."

"That's amazing. Are you here to explain to me what I'm supposed to do?"

"You are very special Michelle, you are Sesshomaru's soul mate and it is a bond that can never be broken. Sesshomaru used to dislike all of your kind because he felt they weren't worthy of having powers like us. I had to teach him that it was more than that. There is nothing more dangerous than ignorance and he knows that. He came to America not knowing what I was planning."

"I don't understand. If Sesshomaru didn't like my kind why was he so attracted to me?"

"Like I said it is a bond between you two. His fate was sealed the day he decided to dislike half breeds. He was bound to them not by his own will."

"I see. When did he realize that it wasn't about what he liked or disliked?"

"When he met you. You changed him forever and he couldn't help it."

"Now that's what you call irony. Isn't that something else? I never would have guessed the way he acts around me."

"Nobody would."

We continued to talk for a while and met up with the others in the place we left off. Sesshomaru's mom left and wished all of us luck.

"You can get the tour another time Michelle. Right now it's late and we need to head home." Sesshy said.

"Okay." I said.

We left the building and headed for our new home. As soon as we arrived it looked very gloomy outside and I sensed a person, or something, with a very dark aura approaching us.

"Everyone get inside." Sesshomaru said.

Everyone rushed inside except for me, of course.

"Sesshomaru, I know you told everyone to go inside but I am staying right here." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You do that." he said and left.

I didn't see which way he went because he moved so fast but I followed his aura. The darker aura had engulfed everything surrounding it almost including Sesshy's. I finally got tired of running and luckily for me the auras met with each other. We were in a park or wooded area and the trees were so tall that I couldn't see anything else around us. In the middle of the clearing I could clearly see Sesshomaru and something that was riding upon a silver horse, it looked almost human. They were talking to each other but it wasn't audible to me so I waited until they finished talking. Unfortunately I was tired from today and I fell asleep and woke up in a strange place.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my home." a strange voice said.

"Who are you?" I said staring down the same figure who was in the park.

I realized the person was the one from my dream. At that moment I noticed my surroundings were the same ones from the dream I had the other night. I instantly thought that I was kidnapped and I started to panic. The person I was with was a tall figured guy who like I thought looked human. I could tell he was bad news because of his aura. It seemed almost ten times as dark as Inuyasha's brother's, if that was even possible. He had short spiky blonde hair that seemed so familiar.  
I quickly dismissed that thought because he was trying to kiss me. I quickly shook my head and he asked me what was wrong.

"What's wrong is that you're trying to kiss me! I'm engaged just wait until Sesshomaru finds out about this." I said glaring at him.

"Oh I don't think I'll have to worry about him for too long." the mysterious figure said.

"What's that supposed to mean. I hope you're not planning to kill him. He's strong and you can't even begin to imagine how much so."

"If he's so strong then why isn't he here yet?"

"I'm pretty sure he's well...I don't know. He should be here soon though and it's not like he just let you take me," I said glancing at a scar on his arm, "That's no ordinary scar."

"True, he put up a fight but he realized he couldn't beat me and ran."

"I think it was the other way around. You ran when you realized he was too strong for you. I can sense him now and I suggest you give me up. That is if you value your life." I said smugly.

About 2 seconds later I heard Sesshomaru a few meters away from us. Then he was suddenly in front of us but his form had changed. He looked almost like a wolf but the features were more dog-like. He had a long snout with deep ridges along it from him baring his teeth. The only thing not like a dog were his ears because they looked like bunny ears (in length), but the tips were indescribable.

"I shall kill you where you stand Jomei, you will not live to see another day. Michelle is mine and you know that well," he said and then glanced at me, "Michelle I'm sorry for letting him take you and I promise this will all be over in a second."

His voice started to fade and I thing that I passed out from being overwhelmed all I remember is seeing Sesshomaru being struck by Jomei and him almost dying. When I awoke I was in the house and Ashanti was hovering over me.

"Thank God you're awake. We thought you would never wake up. You've been out for a good 4 hours." she said.

"4 hours? It can't have been that long," that's when I remembered, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's in the other room. He was close to dying when I found him. I had to revive him quickly and that's when I noticed you. You were unconscious and I had to carry you because Sesshomaru couldn't do it. He was too weak." she said answering most of my questions.

"What became of Jomei?" I asked.

"He was killed. Sesshomaru managed to do that at least. He said something about him not being able to hurt you anymore." Ashanti replied.

"Oh. Well I need to see him." I said silently thanking her with my eyes as she looked at me before leaving to get him.

A few moments later and Sesshy walked into the room with the prettiest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen with lots of purple roses.

"There beautiful Sesshy.Put them on the dresser over there." I said pointing a finger in the dresser's direction.

"Rin told me she was giving you nickname." Sesshy said setting the flowers down.

What is it?" I asked.

"Aneko."

"What does that mean?"

"Older sister."

"Aww she really sees me like that?" I asked.

"Yes, she's been asking if you were okay. I told her you were and probably would be out soon," Sesshy said, "I'm glad you're okay Michelle."

Sesshomaru and I started to kiss as I lied on the bed, only able to move my hand to the back of his head to keep him there. It was kind of romantic in our own way and I felt better. The kiss grew more passionate as the seconds flew by, even though it felt like we had been there for a while. He pulled back and I released my hold on the back of his head. he walked to the door to call Rin in the room to see me. She came bouncing through the door with this huge smile and a card, from what I could see.

"Hi Michelle, I'm glad you're feeling better. Did you get hurt?" Rin asked.

"No, thankfully." I answered.


	2. Part 2

"That's good. Sesshomaru says I have to go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow Aneko." Rin said giving me a hug and running out the door.

"She is so adorable Sesshy. I can't believe you two are related. Not saying you aren't adorable but you two look different. Are we going to have kids like that one day Sesshy?" I asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want. I would love to have kids by you," he answered and then got in the bed beside me, "I'm going to sleep Michelle. I'm still tired from the fight earlier. Goodnight."

He kissed my forehead and I thought of all the things that would soon be coming. I'd be getting married, having kids, and best of all I would be fighting demons along the way.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru. I love you." I said.

"I love you too Michelle with all my heart forever and always."

I drifted off to sleep so I could be ready for tomorrow when I would finally leave this era for the next.

The day came quick and I didn't expect it. The sunlight was what woke me up. It started me to find that Sesshomaru wasn't there and I started to panic.

"Sesshy! Sesshomaru!" I said in a loud voice that was sure to wake up the rest of the block.

Sure enough he came into the room ready to transform into a dog.

"What?! What is it?" he said out of breath.

"I didn't know where you were." I said.

He sighed, "Michelle you scared me. I was in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Is it that early? I'm about to go back to sleep. No I think I've done enough of that so I'll have to eat with you." I said getting out of the bed and walking into the closet.

When I came out I was wearing one of the Kimonos from our trip yesterday. It was purple, black and silver in color and I spent a good amount of time staring at it before I decided to get it. I walked into the kitchen and sat in between Sesshy and Ashanti. Rin and Inuyasha were still asleep so after breakfast we decided to leave them at the house while we trained.

Sesshomaru took us to the same clearing from the other day and it brought back some memories. We practiced using our claws by ripping apart trees and play fought with each other. Of course when Ashanti would battle me it would end in a draw. For some reason we could fight all day and not have a scratch on us even though we knew we had contacted each other. It was a fun workout and we decided this would be routine until we left to the feudal era.

We headed back home and found Inuyasha and Rin sitting on the couch together talking.

"So," Inuyasha started, "Whose going to make me part demon?"  
All of us stood in shock with our mouths open at what he said. Rin must have told him our secrets.

"Umm. Who said anything about demons." I said trying to cover for us.

"Well little Rin over here told me all about you guys." Inuyasha said patting her head.

Sesshomaru started to growl and I put a hand to his chest otherwise Inuyasha would have been unconcious on the floor by now. I walked over to Inuyasha and whacked him hard on his head and he fell over.

"Michelle what the-" Ashanti started to say but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry Ashanti but it was a spur of the moment thing." I said.

"I'm about to spur of the moment up your-" She started to say again but was cut off by Rin.

"Did I do something?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay Rin," I said walking over to where she was, "It's Inuyasha's fault, somehow."

"Oh yeah blame my boyfriend," Ashanti cried out, "My unconcious boyfriend."

"There's nobody else to blame." i said.

I was going to say more but Inuyasha came to and started yelling.

"What was that for you stupid wench?" he asked.

I smacked him hard in the face and he looked at me stupid. My fangs, claws, tail and ears started to come back but I relaxed a little to make it stop. It almost worked but then Inuyasha said something stupid and I pounced on him. Ashanti transformed and we started to fight. I finally pinned her down and I told her that it was Inuyasha starting with me. After a minute we turned back and I got off of her.

"Geesh Michelle you almost crushed me." Ashanti said.

"Shut up." was my reply.

"Alright ladies can we stop fighting and talk this thing over." Sesshomaru added.

I walked over to a couch on the opposite side of the room glaring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat next to me. Ashanti was the only one standing because Rin had sat next to Sesshy.

"Well Inuyasha that depends on you. If you want to be part demon you would have to be totally down for it. i think you would look cute with some dog ears. Don't you agree Sesshy?" I asked.

"Not really. It'd be a discrace to me and what I am." he replied dryly.

"Oh. I forgot you're a dog demon." I said.

"He's a dog demon?," Inuyasha asked, "That's what I want to be."

"You sure?" I asked him.

He nodded and I immediately jumped on him. He fainted from shock and I rolled my eyes. What a baby. Anyway, Ashanti looked like she wanted to kill me and before anyone knew it I had bitten Inuyasha. He woke up from the pain and grabbed at my face, which was deep into his shoulder, trying to get me off. I stayed there for about 5 minutes and then released my jaws from him. He had a mark from the wound but it was quickly fading and that's when I knew my powers were working. His ears started growing on top of his head and they looked sort of like dog ears but you could tell they were dog ears because they were more round, almost like a Pomeranian's. his hair turned a silver color and it grew to his butt.

"Awww he's so cute Michelle how'd you do that?" Ashanti asked holding Inuyasha in her arms.

"It was nothing. I actually wasn't too sure it would work in the first place." I said with a look of relief.

Ashanti turned ghost white after that and I started to laugh. It was amusing teasing people like that. I told her I was joking but she looked like she wanted to smack me.

"Let's go." said Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going?" Ashanti asked.

"To the feudal era." he said in a serious tone.

We all just sat there and looked at him like it was a joke and then he headed for the door. We all followed after him.

Off to feudal Japan, I guess.


	3. Part 3

We got up and followed Sesshomaru out the door. Inuyasha stumbled a little so Ashanti had to help him and I pleaded with Sesshy to wait a day until Inuyasha recovered. He agreed but told me to come outside with him because he was going to show me something important.

We walked outside and he led me into the backyard where there was a well inside of a shack. He told me how this was the way to get to the feudal era and I looked at him quizzically.

"Are you trying to tell me that if I jumped in this well that I'll be transferred to another world?" I asked.

"Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked me.

"After all this I guess not. It seems so unreal to me though. I'm still not used to it.


End file.
